11 Doctors together cant be good
by KateeJayne
Summary: Heather and the 11th doctor come across 10 familiar faces. Including some from the Doctors and Heathers past! All can be described as chaotic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own doctor who, if i did i wouldnt be doing silly fanfictions! **

* * *

><p><span>11 Doctors together cant be good<span>

"Fine, But you're going next time" Heather said placing a hammer down next to the doctor. Heather and the Doctor were trying to fix the Tardis as the metapolopish charge had come undone, and made the time space continuum collapse inside the Tardis.

Heather was wearing a long red dress and high heel shoes. She and the doctor were supposed to go to the opera, but couldn't as the Tardis was playing up. As she entered the main control room, she wasn't looking where she was going as she was staring at her red sparkly shoes. Heather always found the tiniest things amusing. She liked the way the light was bouncing off her shoes dancing on the floor. Heather knew when to stop as she would probably hit the bar which stops her falling off the edge and onto the control panel. She looked up to see all 10 incarnations of the doctor staring up at her. "What are you doing in our Tardis girl", the 1st doctor said pointing his walking stick at her. Heathers jaw dropped as she looked down on them all. "Close your mouth girl" he said getting annoyed at her.  
>"The girl has a name, you know" 5th exclaimed to 1st. Heather isn't one for obeying rules, but when it comes to this guy she kind of found him scary.<br>"Can I ask, who the hell you people are?" Heather finally said after a few minutes of getting a grasp of the situation. Obviously her brain wasn't functioning properly; as she could defiantly see the 5th doctor who she had encountered with the 10th doctor. Then the switch in her head flicked on, "OMG your all the doctors." She said giddily. "Ha-ha... this is so." Heather stopped herself as she knew that if these were all the doctors, then the 10th doctor would be here. She scoped the room, and then found him in the corner looking at her and smiling. This doctor was the one she fell in love with and travelled for the longest with. Heather smiled back at him.  
>"What she looking at him for?" 7th said, hoping for an answer. But no one replied.<br>"Right Heather, I believe the Tardis should work now." The doctor said to Heather as he walked into the room, wiping the oil off his hands. Heather lost eye contact with the 10th and looked at the 11th.  
>"Doctor!" she said as she turned around. Then in unison all the doctors answered<br>"Yes" When the 11th heard this he looked over the edge of the balcony and his eyes opened as wide as they could. Heather seeing this thought to herself 'that was my reaction'. She turned around and looked over the edge with him.  
>"So how are they here?" Heather asked gazing at each of the doctors in turn.<br>"I have no idea, to be honest. I must say that it's so nice to see you all though" He said. Then he grabbed Heather by then hand and took her down the stairs. Then he asked her to guess which order the doctors go in. She had a try but she didn't get them all correct just the ones she either met or had a guess at. Once everything calmed down Heather decided to get out of her dress and go and change into something more practical.  
>"So Doctor, is this another new companion." The 3rd said to the 11th after a while. The 11th danced round the Tardis trying to investigate the problem to the malfunction happening. Some of the buttons and leavers were working, but the rest was kaput.<br>"Yes, but no. I know that you 5th know Heather and I know that the 10th certainly knows her." The Doctor began to get quieter after he mentioned the 10th Doctor. As Heather had fell in love with this one and that she had seen him regenerate. He also begun to get a little sad as he thought Heather died when she fell out of the Tardis then disappeared. Luckily he kind of knew that the dwarf boys would have saved her, but of course he just had regenerated so he was a little disoriented.

Heather bounced into the room, where tension was building up when the 11th started to mention each crazy thing Heather has done and said. She was wearing an unbuttoned checked shirt with a white vest underneath. She also wore her dark blue jeggins and army boots. As she bounced in all the Doctors turned their heads towards her and started to laugh. Knowing straight away that they were laughing at her she began get frustrated and annoyed. "What are you laughing at?" Heather said folding her arms at them.  
>"Sorry but all the things you've done is hilarious, gosh you are a strange child" the 3rd Doctor said laughing. Heather started to get really angry, she was so angry she was shaking. Noticing what was happening to her; the 10th and the 11th Doctor stopped laughing and looked at each other, in worry.<br>"I think we should stop laughing men, it's not fair on Heather." The 11th said trying to calm them down.  
>"Why should we? This is the most fun we've had in years!" 7th said almost collapsing on the floor. Heather started to get so annoyed she was deep breathing, she was breathing so hard everyone could hear it over the laughing. Three of the Doctors were leaning on the Tardis console, when suddenly sparks flew everywhere from behind them. Most of the Doctors screamed in shock, and moved away. When the sparks stopped there was only the noise like when a fire has just been put out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was pitch black in the Tardis for a while no one dare spoke as Heather was still agitated and deep breathing. When she stopped the 10th said, "Heather you still there, I know it was wrong but could you put the Tardis back on as who knows where we are?" There was no response from her all you could hear were her shoes tapping down the corridor, where after a few minutes you could hear a huge slam of her bedroom door. When the door slammed the lights and the Tardis came back on. "Thank god she forgave us two" 10th said looking at the 11th. He nodded back at him then looked to where Heather went.

When Heather returned all the Doctors stopped their conversations and stood there in silence. They didn't know what to say without making her angry again. She slowly walked over to the control panel and leaned against it, folded her arms then looked towards her Doctor. He moved over to her and sat next to her, "Heather are you ok now, what happened?" he said shifting his head closer to hers'.  
>"I don't know. It felt like HE wanted to come out of my head. You know who to be exact!" She answered. Heather looked up in displeasure.<br>"Who is she on about?" 9th Doctor asked looking puzzled like the rest of the Doctors.  
>"We need to tell you guys something. Heather isn't a human... well she is but she's half human half Timelord! I know what you're thinking because I'm you but she's not ours, her father, is the Master." When all the Doctors herd the Masters name said fear was struck into their eyes.<br>"She must be disposed of she will bring the whole universe to an end." The 2nd said panicking. Heather's eyes widened and looked towards him. Then she started to scowl. The conversation about Heather, should she be killed or not went on for a while. Then the 4th doctor had begun to nosey around the Tardis console. Then he saw a button that he didn't recognise. He was just about to push it when Heather screamed at him. "NOOO DONT PUSH THAT" she reacted like lightening but she was still too slow he had already pushed it. The Tardis began to shake from side to side; there were sparks and allsorts being thrown around.

When it stopped, Heather looked up and towards the door. "Doctor, we are in trouble" She said worrying about who was going to walk into the Tardis.  
>"What did I do?" 4th asked confused.<br>"You have just summoned the boys who strike fear into my life, the boys that make me want to die, but not only are they the boys who I have been with for over 9 years, their the boys from the dwarf." As soon as Heather finished her speech the doors flew open and in stood Dave Lister, Arnold Rimmer, Kryten and The Cat. Kryten was going to shut the door when Heather screamed again, "NOOO DONT KRYTEN YOU'LL..." The Tardis set off into space again taking the 11 Doctors, Heather and the boys from the dwarf with it. It shook for a longer time period until it died down, they all collapsed on the floor. Heather sat up and separated her hair to each side so that she could see. "WHY DOES NO ONE LISTEN TO ME?" she exclaimed slightly annoyed.  
>"I'm sorry Miss Heather." Kryten said like he was almost in tears.<br>"Now we're stuck with 17 people on board!" Heather said getting up onto her feet.  
>"But there are only 16 of us here." Lister mentioned.<br>"Jamie is in the music room, where I am going to join him as I need to get away from men!"  
>"But Jamie's a guy"<br>"So, he acts like a girl most of the time" Heather then stormed out of the room, towards the music room.

After a few minutes of talking all the Doctors decided to go and listen to Heather and Jamie singing, as they had never actually had a companion that could sing so they wanted to judge. They all piled into the music room and sat down. Jamie was sat at the piano and Heather was perched onto of it. Jamie tapped a few notes into the piano just to check if it was in tune. They stared at the audience, then looked at each other, shrugged and then went back to tuning up. Jamie started to play the piano, playing a melody, Heather opened her mouth and sung 'Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.' The crowd sat there in silence listening to Heather and Jamie singing away. They laughed at the part where Heather fell of the piano but like Heather and Jamie they played along with it pretending that she was supposed to do that.

When the song ended all the Doctors clapped franticly, Jamie and Heather ignored them and walked off giggling. As they walked out of the room everyone left inside the music room just looked at each other in shock. "She is amazing Doctor where on earth did you find her" 6th asked the 10th.  
>"Funnily I found her in Torchwood. For those who don't know what that is, Torchwood was created by Victoria herself, when I encountered her with Rose. It is to stop me and all alien life forms threatening the earth." He answered. They all looked at him blankly, and then started to talk in individual groups.<p>

"Jamie I think we hit them hard." Heather said walking into her bedroom inside the Tardis. Heather loved her room in the Tardis, it had lilac walls, a double bed in the middle with a huge walk in wardrobe and the odd girly things scattered around. The only thing that bothered her about it is when another companion has to share it with her because it's the closest room to the console room.  
>"I think so too Heather to be honest. Did you see some of them they look old enough to be your dad."<br>"They are the age of my dad you twonk, he's a Timelord, and was friends with the doctor apparently when they were young." Heather smacked Jamie round the head and warned him not to say that phrase ever again because of her hatred for her father. They sat on her bed and started to watch what things on her laptop. The 5th doctor walked in to her room. "I remember when this was a study. It's much nicer now to be honest. I never liked the room since the start." He said looking at her things on her desk. "Are these yours, they're very good" He mentioned as he picked up some pictures she had drawn. They were of the doctors' outfits she had found remodelled. "Ahh and I see that you modified them too!"  
>"Yeh I did, I found some of the clothes in the costume wardrobe and I modified them so that they would suit you a little more. Like of the 2nd's trousers I made them more colour co-ordinated so that they didn't stand out so much. And I made yours bolder, as the colour was fading." The doctor nodded his head slowly, as he continued to look around Heathers' room.<p>

"Heeeey Heather, I need your help" The 11th Doctor said as he swung round the door frame to her room holding on to the side with one hand.  
>"Ok" she replied as she slowly walked out of her room. The 5th doctor was still admiring the things inside the room, and then he saw her diary. He thought to himself not to read it, so he left it alone. But the 7th doctor saw the book and decided he'd have a look as he wanted to know more about his future companion. As he began to read his eyes began to widen from the stuff she had put into it. Once he had read enough he slammed the book down and staggered off in shock. He didn't know what to make of the girl he is soon to fall in love with and take on his travels.<p>

A few hours passed, Heather and the Doctor were trying to fix the Tardis. But the only thing was that not only was the 11th Doctor trying to fix it, every other Doctor was helping. No one could move from their spot, they were all trying to squeeze round a Tardis which was only supposed to be piloted by 6 timelords or humans. "Doctor there's too many of you here. Either some of you leave or there's no point me here." She stated, as she sat down on the chair and started to read one of the Original copies of the Sherlock Holmes mysteries.  
>"Don't think I didn't know that already Heather but I do get on my own nerves at times." He replied being shoved to one side by the 8th Doctor. Heather placed her book on her lap and clapped her hands together as she had just had an idea.<br>"Anyone up for a game of cricket" Heather said aloud. The 5th doctor looked at Heather,  
>"I'm in!" he said. Heather then placed her book on the Control panel,<br>"We all need a break and some room". All 11 doctors and Heather walked towards the Astroturf where they got changed and ready to play cricket. The boys from the dwarf joined in to make the teams bigger for a better game. Obviously they had to explain the game to Lister as he had no idea what to do. They split into two teams of five, as only 10 of them was bothered or fit enough to play.

On Heathers team she had; the 5th, 6th 8th and the 11th doctor.  
>On Rimmers team he had; the 10th doctor, Lister, Kryten and the Cat.<p>

Rimmer bowled to the 5th doctor and he hit it passed the cat who was too busy sorting out his head so he didn't react. Heather smirked as Rimmer could throw the ball straight as he was too busy staring at her legs in the shorts. The game went on for a while. Until it came to the last wicket, the 5th doctor took his place in front with his bat. Heather watched from the side. The 10th doctor bowled to him, the 5th took a shot and hit it towards Lister. Lister ran for it and was about to catch it when the Tardis began to shake. "What on earth?" Heather said trying to get herself stable. The Tardis was making funny noises which sounded like it was about to explode, which didn't make Heather feel all that confident.  
>"I think we should go find out!" The doctors said in unison.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own doctor who, if i did i wouldnt be doing silly fanfictions! **

* * *

><p>Only Heather and the 11th doctor went to the control room of the Tardis due to previous problems around the console. It was making strange noises and bright lights were flashing from all directions, from places were light shouldn't be coming from. "What do you thinks wrong with it?" Heather questioned the Doctor. He didn't answer but his face said it all. Then he began to press some buttons, hoping that it would get the Tardis to be quiet.<br>"It's like something is trying to get its way through time and space to be inside the Tardis. But how that's even possible I'll never know" He stood there and wondered for awhile until he then noticed Heathers book on Sherlock Holmes. "How long has that been there?" The doctor asked as he walked over to the book.  
>"Well I put it there before we played cricket, why?"<br>"That's why!" The Doctor exclaimed as he clapped his hands together once and then pranced around the console in joy. Heather was confused, she assumed he had either gone mad or he had just realised that he left the kettle on, Heather didn't really make any real sense out of these moments, she just thought of the silly little things as her brain doesn't function all that well.  
>"Explain please" she asked after the doctor had calmed down.<br>"This book isn't an Original, this is a special one I gave you which is set it your modern times. Where in the detective agency they use mobile phones and fingerprint scanners to catch criminals. Are you getting me? Good. Moving on, now you placed it on that button there which gets things out from inside things. Yes I know what you're thinking why on earth do you have that button? Well I'll answer that. I have it because sometimes you need that button. I'm losing track, because the book is on there I have reason to believe that Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson is trying to appear here in the Tardis. Can I stop it no because..."  
>Heather butted in and said "Because they're all ready here" she looked at them speechless. The doctor swung around on his heels and faced them.<br>"Hello I'm the doctor and this is Heather."  
>"Sherlock Holmes and this is Dr. Watson. May I ask where we are?" Sherlock said in a low voice.<br>"You are in the Tardis. T.A.R.D.I.S, that's time and relative dimension in space." Sherlock didn't know what to make of this for once he was puzzled. Heather thought to herself, 'he's quite hot'. She wasn't sure on Watson though as he had grey hair, but Sherlock had curly black/brown hair, he was quite tall with a good fashion sense. "Hang on a minute. YOU'RE SHERLOCK, MY SHERLOCK THE ONE WHO WAS WITH SAPPHIRE, AND THEN ON RED DWARF" Heather smiled and ran to hug him.  
>"I thought you wouldn't remember after what you said to me when you left us" Sherlock replied as he let go of her. Heather began to blush; she peered round from Sherlock and looked at Watson. Heather smiled and waved; Watson waved back then placed his hand behind his back. The Doctor after being introduced to them properly he set the Tardis running again, Heather sat with the Doctor talking about things. They both thought this was the only time they were ever going to get time to themselves by trying to figure out how to send everyone home and how to get Sherlock back in the book. When the Tardis spun out of control, every doctor came running to the console. "This seems to be happening a lot lately, I think the Tardis is having a hissy fit!" Heather said as she was thrown off her feet.<br>"To be honest I don't know Heather, I mean. This almost never happens. Something's wrong with the old girl"  
>"For starters Doctor, girls don't like being called old, and YAH THINK" Heather was starting to get annoyed as her hair was getting messed up, and she kept falling over. The 10th doctor looked at the screen and looked worried, as the gravity field around the Tardis had fallen. But when he tried telling someone they were too busy being thrown around the Tardis.<p>

Soon after he gave up, the door to the Tardis flung open, without any help Heather dashed over to it trying to close it, as who knows what matter of things could come inside. But the coming from outside was too powerful and pulled her out of the Tardis. Heather screamed for her life, 11th doctor heard her scream and dashed to her rescue. Not realising the consequences, he ran to the door holding onto the frame of the Tardis he reached out for her. The rest of the Doctors could only look towards them for a second before the Tardis would spark in their faces. "Heather, quickly take my hand" The Doctor reached out further. Heather couldn't speak as the air was getting thinner as she moved further away from the gravity bubble of air which was slowly reducing too. She reached as far as she could but it just wasn't far enough. The Tardis console blew up which jolted the Tardis causing the 11th doctor to fall out of the Tardis. Both doors to the Tardis shut straight after, as if they were programmed to. The doctor and had managed reach and get hold of Heather. They both were slowly becoming unconscious as the Tardis flew further and further away. Heather used her telekinesis to communicate to the Doctor before they went under. 'Doctor, are we going to die?' she asked. He shook his head slowly as his eyelids were shutting on him. 'How do you know?' before he could reply Heather and the doctors' mind went blank, everything silenced.

It didn't take the 10 doctors long to regain control to their beloved Tardis.  
>"Why is it always the young one's that always want to be the hero's?" 7th Doctor said as he sat down in relief.<br>"I don't think they were supposed to! If you look closely they only fell out when there was a huge shock wave coming from the Tardis colliding with and energy pulse from outside the Tardis" 8th Doctor said. The boys from the Dwarf stood there in confused. The 8th doctor placed one hand on the console and leaned against it as he explained. 'When Heather ran to the door it was a few seconds before she fell out, same with the 11th a few seconds before he fell out. Which tells us that what just happened was on purpose to get rid of them two, if you also herd or observed the door slammed shut as soon as both were outside.' Each doctor stood and stroked their chin, thinking of what they should do.


End file.
